Field of Invention
The invention relates to a detection system of vehicle tires and, in particular, to a tire detection data transmission system and the setting method thereof.
Related Art
Earlier inventions of tire pressure detection systems have been disclosed in ROC Pat. No. M400,954 and US Pat. No. US2007/0193,348, U.S. Pat. No. 6,408,232, U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,519, U.S. Pat. No. 6,754,562, U.S. Pat. No. 6,970,073, U.S. Pat. No. 7,113,127, U.S. Pat. No. 7,299,127, U.S. Pat. No. 7,839,833, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,068,952.
The tire pressure detection system disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,921,197 mainly provides a signal capture device at each of the four tires of a vehicle. The signal capture device has the function of detecting tire pressure and transmits the tire pressure in a wireless means to a screen near the dashboard of the vehicle. However, this screen is usually a fixed at a specific location, almost does not have any mobility. Therefore, to observe the tire pressure, the user has to stay within the car. This is really inconvenient. There is also the problem of unsatisfactory space utilization and design.
The tire pressure detection system disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,825,758 also provides a signal capture device on each of the four tires of a vehicle. The signal capture device has a sensor, a Bluetooth (BT) signal transmitter, and a battery. The sensor measures the tire pressure and emits the tire pressure signal to a mobile phone via a BT signal transmitter. The user is thus able to observe the tire pressure condition of the car. Although this technique of mobile phone observation has the advantages of portability and mobility, there are still some problems. That is, the signal capture device uses exclusively BT signals for data transmission. Since BT transmissions consume more electrical power, the battery power will be quickly depleted. Therefore, the user has to constantly replace the battery of the signal capture device. Nevertheless, such signal capture devices are installed on the tires. To avoid moisture failure, the signal capture devices are designed to be completely sealed. This renders direct replacement of the battery almost impossible. As a result, one is bound to replace the entire set of signal capture device.
In ROC Pat. Nos. 200,916,343 and 200,918,354, although the BT transmission method is disclosed to transmit the tire pressure signal of the signal capture device to a remote mobile communication device, there is no mention about the signal provision method and features of related structures. Therefore, it is unclear how to implement their ideas. Moreover, usual signal capture devices are set to enter their setting mode when a special condition is detected (e.g., when a tire keeps releasing its pressure). Therefore, when replacing a new signal capture device, it is complicated and inconvenient to reset its reception method. For of U.S. Pat. No. 6,825,758 or ROC Pat. Nos. 200,916,343 and 200,918,354, there is always the technical problem regarding how to reset the reception.